Crazy Love
by Ran Jyuusan13
Summary: Kehidupan masa kampus, kisah cinta yang rumit, dan perjuangan Hidup akan menjadi satu
1. Chapter 1

*CRAZY LOVE*

.

Disclaimer:

Rated : T

Author : Ran_Jyuusan13

Pairing :

Genre : Romance,friendship, Drama.

Warning :OC,OOC,Au,gaje abiz,abal bgt, typo bertebaran, dsb.

.

Chapter 1 Prolog

.

Hari yang sibuk bagi kebanyakan orang, termasuk pada gadis berambut biru yang sedang berlari melewati Koridor panjang disebuah Tempat bernama.

'Meiji University'

Dia sangat ingin sesegera mungkin melihat pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru yang berada di dalam gedung.

.

Dan akhirnya, setelah berlari cukup lama dia telah sampai di lapangan basket yang ada didalam Universitas itu, semua orang sudah berkumpul disana untuk melihat pengumumannya.

Dengan hati yang harap amat cemas, dia mulai membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan mulai membaca setiap Nomor yang ada di papan pengumuman.

Matanya tak henti hentinya mencari dan mencari sampai, wajah yang semula cemas kini terganti dengan senyuman kebahagiaan.

'J0293' di sana

dia Sangat senang melihat nomor Ujian nya tertera di papan pengumuman.

Sampai..

"Woy.." gadis itu sontak terkejut setelah dikagetkan dari belakang oleh seorang gadis berambut Reven sebahu.

"Kau... mengagetkan ku saja" kata gadis berkacata dengan raut wajah kesal

"Hahaha... gomen, oh.. ya Aoi-chan bagaimana hasilnya?" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mulai bertanya pada gadis berkacamata yang dia panggil Aoi.

"Aku diterima" jawab Aoi dengan tersenyum senang.

"Selamat ya.. Aoi-chan kau memang hebat" wajah Aoi merah padam mendengar pujian dari gadis itu.

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan hasil Ujian mu Risa?" Tanya Aoi pada gadis yang tadi dia panggil Risa.

"Em.. aku..." Risa mengantungkan kata katanya membuat Aoi sangat cemas.

Lalu Risa tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah pasti aku diterima" Keduanya sama-sama memasang wajah bahagia dan mereka mulai tertawa senang sebagai buktinya.

.

Aoi dan Risa berjalan beriringan di koridor, keadaan disana sangatlah ramai banyak sekali para Senior maupun Mahasiswa baru berkumpul disana.

"Eh.. Ngomong-ngomong Aoi-chan kau ingin masuk fakultas apa ?" Tanya Risa yang masih berjalan.

"Aku akan masuk Managemen " jawab Aoi secara singkat dan jelas.

Namaun Disisi lain ada sekerombolan pria sedang melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita ganggu mereka" kata salah seorang pria.

Aoi dan Risa terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba ada segerombolan pria berada dihadapan mereka.

"Hey.. kalian mau kemana?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Minggir biarkan kami pergi " jawab Aoi sinis..

Para pria itu Bukannya pergi justru malah mendekati mereka

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. hebat sekali ya Ucapan mu tadi" pria pria itu semakin mendekat membuat Aoi dan Risa merasa takut

Dduuuaaaakkk...

"Aawwwwww!" Salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut dan berteriak kesakitan.

Aoi dan Risa terkejut melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata merah yang terlihat sangat tajam berdiri dibelakang pria pria itu.

"Dasar Cowok Brengsek, beraninya hanya menggoda wanita saja" katanya dengan nada Sinis, dengan sangat cepat gadis itu mengandeng tangan kiri Aoi dan tangan kana Risa

"Kalian.. ayo cepat lari!" Gadis itu menarik Aoi dan Risa sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

.

Kini Mereka bertiga sedang bersama sama duduk di bangku yang ada di halaman universitas.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, karena telah menyelamatkan kami" Kata Aoi, yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum santai.

"Aku paling tidak suka jika melihat wanita yang sedang di goda oleh para pria" jawabnya Spontan.

"Oh.. ya ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mu?" Tanya Risa.

.

Din yang sedang meminum minuman kaleng, meletakan kaleng itu disebelah bangkunya dan kembali menatap Aoi dan Risa.

"Nama ku Outasuka Din salam kenal" kata gadis itu dengan ramah.

Aoi dan Risa pun tersenyum karena senang.

"Nama ku Anezaki Aoi dan ini sepupuku Anezaki Risa" kata Aoi menunjuk dirinya dan Risa.

Din hanya bisa mengganguk paham, dia menggambil kembali kaleng minumanya lalu kembali meminum soda yang ada di salam kaleng.

"Oh.. ya Din-san berada di fakultas apa?" Tanya Risa.

Din terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir dan akhirnya.

"Aku belum pasti mau masuk ke fakultas apa, tapi kemungkinan besar aku akan memilih fakultas Seni" jawab Din yang masih belum yakin dengan pilihanya.

Aoi dan Risa hanya bisa diam menatap Din dengan wajah binggung dan cemas, dan Din yang merasa diperhatikan seperti itu merasa tidak enak, dan dia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hah.. aku belum sempat jalan jalan bagaimana kalau kita melihat lihat Kampus ini " ajak Din, Aoi dan Risa dengan kompak mengangguk secara bersamaan dan mereka kembali berjalan mengitari Universitas itu.

.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi kampus bejam jam, banyak sekali hal yang mereka bicarakan, senyuman kebahagiaan memancar dari wajah cantik mereka dan dari pertemuan itu akan terjalin sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang sangat menyenangkan dan terasa hangat.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 masa orientasi

Crazy Love

?

Disclaimer:

Rated : T

Author : Ran_Jyuusan13

Pairing :

Genre : Romance,friendship, Drama.

Warning :OC,OOC,Au,gaje abiz,abal bgt, typo bertebaran, dsb.

Don't like don't Read

Chpater 2 masa orientasi

Hari ini akan dimulai kisah perjalanan hidup baru bagi para mahasiswa baru, ini adalah langkah awal mereka memasuki masa Perkuliahan namun tahap ini juga menjadi suatu hal yang membuat sebagian orang khawati bahkan ketakutan, apa lagi jika bukan masa orientasi.

Bagi Mahasiswa baru diharuskan memakai kemeja putih dan bawahan hitam, wanita harus mengucir dua rambut mereka dan hal hal aneh lainnya, mereka sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk protes maupun melawan karena aturan yang berlaku adalah

'Senior selalu benar'

Ini benar-benar sangat tidak adil bagi mereka tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah nasib.

.

Hari ini Aoi, Risa, dan Din tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya mereka terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang akan menginjak usia remaja (imut), mereka dengan santainya duduk di Taman dan memakan bekal makan siang mereka.

"Ck... sialan, para senior itu melakukan apa yang mereka suka" keluh Din dengan raut wajah sebal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kita tida akan bisa melawan mereka" Jawab Aoi pasrah.

Din yang mendengar perkataan Aoi Din meletakan kotak makannya lalu memandang Aoi dengan wajah kesal.

"Hey.. Aoi jangan bicara seolah kau tidak bisa apa apa, lihat saja setelah semua ini berakhir akan kubalas para senior gila itu" Din masih terus saja menggerutu.

Aoi mengerti apa yang dirasakan Din karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dan masa Orientasi tak akan jauh dari kata.

'BULLY'

.

Di atap kampus seorang Pria berambut light brown ini sedang melihat kearah para mahasiswa baru yang terlihat sangat menderita dibawah sana.

Wajahnya yang sedu dan rambut halusnya tertipu angin pelan, memberi perasaan tenang padaya samapai..

"Kenapa kau hanya duduk saja disini?" pria itu membalikan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya dan dia mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata Abu yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat

Pria berambut hitam itu melangkah mendekati pria berambut light brown.

"Aku dengar kau gagal saat sidang skripsi, jadi kau harus menggulang lagi tahun ini, Tsubasa" pria itu tersenyum dan pria yang benama Tsubasa itu langsung memasang wajah kesal.

"Apa kau sedang menghina ku Rein?" Tanya Tsubasa pada pria itu, pria bernama Rein itu Hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Jangan sedih kau beruntung karena para dosen masih memberimu satu kesempatan lagi, gunakan itu dengan baik" setelah megucapkan itu Rein pergi dari sana meninggalkan Tsubasa yang masih terdiam.

.

Risa hanya terdiam dan berlutut karena tanganya diborgol oleh para senior dan mulutnya ditutupi dengan lakban persis seperti seorang sandera.

"Hah.. kau tak bisa apa apa lagi sekarang" kata seorang pria yang ada dihadapan Risa.

.

Dari kejauhan datang seorang pria tampan tinggi berambut cokelat dan dengan manik cokelatnya yang menatap kearah sekitar, dia merasa miris dan prihatin dengan apa uang sedang dialami oleh para juniornya tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia bukan anggota senat jadi dia tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Samapi di melih gadis yang sedang diborgol tanganya, dia mulai mendekatinya.

"Hey.. kau kami ini tau bagaimana kau sebenarnya" kata salah satu dari mereka.

Pria berambut coklat itu sudah beriap unuk menghentikan mereka tapi..

Ccclllaaakkkk...

Risa menarik tanganya dengan cepat hingga rantai borgol yang mengunci tanganya terputus, setelah borgol terleps Risa melepas lakban yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Brengsek.. ini semua ada batasnya, kalian tau semua tentang ku ya.. jangan sok.. tau, kau tak tau apa apa tentang diriku" Risa sanagat marah dan dengan sangat cepat langsung membanting salah satu dari mereka.

"Are" ucap yang satunya kaget.

Risa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan.

"Eeeee..." pria itu ketakutan Risa menarik kerah bajunya dan membantingnya ketanah, dan kini para senior kejam itu tengah terlentang tak berdaya merasakan sakit di tulang iga mereka.

"Dasar Bod*oh "

.

Pria berambut cokelat yang sedari tadi melihati Risa merasa tercenga karena kehebatan ilmu beladiri gadis itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ada seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap berjalan kearah pria berambut cokelat yang masih tercenga.

"Hey.. Satoru taijobe desu?" tanya pria itu.

"A.. Kakeru Ore wa Taijobe, hanya merasa kagum saja dengan apa yang baru saja ku lihat" jawab Satoru tersenyum kearah Risa.

Kakeru melihat kemana arah pandangan Satoru dan ternyata dia sedang tersenyum kearah seorang gadis.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kakeru asal bunyi.

Satoru mendengus kesal setelah mendengar perkataan Kakeru, dia lalu menatap wajah temanya yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Jangan sok tau.. aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa dia " Setelah berkata begitu Satoru pergi melewati Kakeru, dan Kakeru hanya melihatnya dengan wajah curiga.

.

Pria berambut putih ini sedang memotret objek disekitarnya, dia sanagat cekatan dalam memotret untuk majalah Kampus.

Din berlari dengan kencang setelah mencari barang yang diminta oleh seniornya, dia tak punya banyak waktu jika dia terlamabat maka para senior gila itu akan menghukumnya.

Karena saking kencangnya dia berlari samapi sampai dia tak melihat bahwa ada seorang pria yang berdiri di depanya..

Bbbrrraakkk..

Din dengan tak sengaja menabrak pria itu dan perlahan kamera yang dipegangnya jatuh..

pria itu sanagat takut kameranya akan jatuh membentur ke lantai

Akan tapi hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi, karena sebelum kamera itu jatuh Din sudah menahan kamera itu dengan kakinya dan mengambilnya.

"Gomenasai telah menabrak mu, aku Buru Buru " Din menyerahkan kamera itu dan berlari.

"Cepat sekali" ucap pria itu, dia mulai membuka kameranya dan hasilnya baik semuanya baik baik saja tak ada yang rusak ata file yang hilang.

Setelah berlari dengan cepat Din berhenti tepat di depan seniornya.

"Senpai aku su.. dah men.. cari.. Nya" kata Din tersengal sengal.

Senior pembimbing Din mengambil barang itu dai tangan Din dan lalu tersenyum Kecut

"Bagus hampir saja kau terlambat, sebagai hadiah kau boleh istirahat " kata senior itu.

"Haik"

.

Din sangat lelah karena sumua ini, dia merasa bahwa dia sedang ada di arena tinju dengan 20 rode sekali main.

Kini Din hanya duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang teduh angin berhembus pelan membuat mata

Darahnya terlihat sayu dan tak lama kemudian dia pun tertidur sangat pulas.

Pria berambut putih ini masih saja memotret apa yang dia lihat karena itu memang hobinya dan juga pekerjaannya sebagai Reporter kampus.

Samapai dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang sanagt tidak asing baginya dia mendekati gadis itu dan dia melihat bahwa gadis itu tengah tertidur pulas dibawah pohon yang teduh.

Dia mengeluarkan kameranya memastikan bahwa objek yang akan dia potret dalam keadaan Fokus.

Jjeeppreett...

Pria itu tersenyum lebar melihat hasilnya benar benar sangat menarik.

"Cepat " Gumamnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Asuka Saruwatari

Crazy Love

?

Disclaimer:

Rated : T

Author : Ran_Jyuusan13

Pairing :

Genre : Romance,friendship, Drama.

Warning :OC,OOC,Au,gaje abiz,abal bgt, typo bertebaran,

'Mengandung Unsur Bully'

.

Chapter 3 Asuka Saruwatari

.

Tak seperti anggota senat yang sedang mengerjai junior mereka, gadis berambut hitam sepunggung ini malah menyendiri di perpustakaan yang saat itu sedang sepi dari jas kuning yang dia pakai diketahui bahwa di adalah mahasiswa fakultas bisnis.

Mata cokelatnya fokus membaca setiap kata yang ada di buku tebal yang sedang dia baca.

Samapai..

"Asuka... Asuka.. gadis itu" terkejut melihat seorang gadis berambut abu yang ada dihadapanya.

"Iori apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Asuka yang kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kakeru-san mencari mu, dan kau malah disini menyendiri" jawab Iori dengan penuh semangat.

Asuka menatap wajah Iori dengan tatapan datar seolah apa yang baru saja Iori katakan adalah hal yang paling tidak penting di dunia.

"Bilang saja aku akan kesana ½ jam lagi, sekarang aku sedang sibuk" jawab Asuka.

Iori hanya mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkan Asuka yang masih membaca bukunya.

Setengah jam kemudian

Asuka menatap jam dinding yang ada di ruang perpustakaan dengan sangat malas dia menutup bukunya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Akan tetapi sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan itu dia mendengar suara nafas seseorang terdengar halus dan tenang, Asuka kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dia mencari suara nafas itu.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian dia mendapati seorang pria berkacamata sedang tertidur pulas diatas meja baca perpustakaan, Asuka menatap lekat pria itu

'damai rasanya melihat dia tertidur' kata Asuka dalam hati.

Entah berapa lama Asuka memandanginya sampai tak dia sadari mata terpejam itu membuka dan memperlihatkan manik Violet yang sangat Indah.

Asuka yang terkejut dengan refleks menjauh dari pria itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Pria itu dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Ano.. sumimasen, permisi" Suka denan cepat melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan dan meninggkan pria itu yang masih dalam kebinggungan.

.

Asuka berjalan mendekati sang ketua senat Universitas Meiji Kakeru Kamui.

"Permisi.. Kaichou memanggil ku?" Tanya Asuka pada Kakeru.

"A.. ya.. Saruwatari-san ini adalah laporang keuangan pemasukan senat Bulan ini apa kau bisa mengeceknya?"tanya Kakeru yang menyerahkan map berwarna biru itu kepada Asuka.

"Wakarimasuta" Asuka menerima map itu dan berlalu meninggalkan Kakeru.

.

Disepanjang dia berjalan terlihat banyak sekali para calon mahasiswa yang sedang dikerjai oleh Seniornya.

Tapi kali ini dia berhenti dan memperlihatkan tatapan yang sangat tajam, dia sedang melihat Gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata Hitam yang kini basah karena air mata, pakaianya basah kuyup dan terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Hey.. gadis culun makanya mandi biar wangi.." kata Senior gadis itu sambil Membawa ember yang masih penuh dengan air.

"sepertinya kau harus mandi sekali lagi" kata senior itu yang sudah siap menyiramkan air ketubuh gadis itu..

Akan tetapi sebelum dia meyiramkan air itu tanganya dihentikan oleh Asuka.

"Siapa kau berani beraninya kau.." kata katanya terhenti setelah dia melihat Asuka yang memancarkan aura gelap disekitarnya.

"Saruwatari-san " dia sangat ketakutan, lalu Asuka mengambil ember itu dan..

Bbyyuurrr...

Dia Menyiramkanya pada senior itu.

Dengan cepat Asuka meraih tangan Gadis itu dan membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin.

.

Kini Asuka telah membawa gadis itu keruang kesehatan, Asuka memberikan handuk untuknya.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" kata gadis itu yang masih sangat lemah dan kedinginan.

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mu?" Tanya Asuka pada gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Namaku Sayuri Suzumoto" gadis itu menjawab dengan lemah..

Asuka yang sangat kasihan melihat kondisi Sayuri, dia akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Hari ini kau disini saja, jangan kemana mana" kata Asuka cepat

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ospek ?" Tanya Sayuri yang masih sangat cemas.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya" Asuka mulai keluar dari ruangan itu dan dia membuka pintu ruangan itu meninggalkan Sayuri yang masih sangat takut.

.

Asuka menyeret gadis berambut pirang yang tadi menyiram Sayuri ketempat yang sepi dan gelap.

Setelah sampai Asuka melempar gadis itu kelantai.

"kau sudah keterlaluan, tak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak seperti itu lagi" Asuka mendekati gadis itu dan mencabut ID card yang mengantung di lehernya, dia mengeluarkan kertas Namanya dan menyobeknya..

"mulai besok kau bukan anggota senat lagi" Asuka melempar sobekan kertas itu kewajah gadis berambut pirang itu, lalu dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

Asuka kembali keruang kesehatan untuk memastikan keadaan Sayuri.

Setelah dia masuk ternyata Sayuri sudah dalam kondisi yang sangat baik.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik" kata Asuka yang berjalan masuk dan mendekati Sayuri.

"Haik.. sekarang aku sudah jauh lebih baik, Arigatou sudah .menyelamatkan ku Senpai" Sayuri tersenyum cerah, dan Asuka hanya isa membalas senyuman itu dengan senyumanya yang sanagt tipis.

"Sama sama" jawab Asuka.

#TBC


End file.
